


I'll Never Be Your Runaway

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Love, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bride, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Weddings, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Blame it on the hormones, but Cadence is having a hard time believing Derek still wants to marry her. Can he convince her? Or are they're nuptials doomed?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Cadence Elizabeth Wellington

“What’s wrong, Cady?” Mona asked, walking up to the bride standing in front of the mirror. 

Cradling her hands around her big belly, she sighed. “When I was little, I would picture my wedding day.” She slowly walked over to the bench seat to sit down, careful not to sit on her veil. 

“I would think about my husband and the church, my mama tearing up, and my dad looking so proud…” She shook her head. “But not once, did I ever imagine I would look like  _ this... _ ” she said quietly. 

She smoothed her hand over the smooth satin, smiling when she felt an answering kick. 

Mona knelt beside her. “I know this isn’t exactly how you wanted things to be, sweetie, but you and Derek love each other, and that’s all that matters.” As the maid of honor, it was Mona’s job to keep her best friend calm. 

“I know,” Cady said, nodding. “It’s just not what I pictured…” 

When she told Derek seven months ago that she was pregnant, he’d been over the moon. He’d only proposed two months prior to that, so it was a little unexpected, but their families had taken the news in stride. 

Her mother had started knitting baby clothes almost immediately, and Derek’s mom checked in every other day to see how things were going. 

Derek had told her it was up to her whether they put the wedding on hold until after the birth. He wanted to marry her, but he knew Cady had a certain idea in her head about the way things should go, so he was flexible. 

In the end, Cady decided that even though she would only be a week away from the eight-month mark on their wedding day, she wanted to keep the original date. 

The stress of wedding planning combined with her very first pregnancy made things extremely difficult at first. Morning sickness and exhaustion had zapped most of her energy during the first trimester, so Derek had had to handle contacting the photographer and catering company while she laid in bed, sick. 

By the time she finally felt well enough to go dress shopping, her hormones were in full swing, so she burst into tears after putting on each dress-- some because she thought they were beautiful, and others because she couldn’t even imagine walking down the aisle in something so hideous. 

When she had found The One, it had to be altered six times to accommodate her growing belly...and bust.

Cady had been a nice, plump C-cup for most of her adult life, but while pregnant, her boobs had grown considerably. Derek could barely keep his hands off of her engorged breasts, but Cady missed being able to fit into her favorite bras and shirts. 

The door opened and the mother-of-the-bride entered. “Knock, knock--How are we doing in here...” she trailed off when she caught sight of her baby girl all dressed up and ready to go. 

“Oh, honey,” she said, taking a seat beside her daughter, “You look absolutely beautiful…” She pulled a tissue from her pocket to dab at her eyes. 

Caroline noticed Cady fiddling with her dress and covered her hands. “Now, what’s the matter?” she asked, looking between Cady and Mona. 

Mona smiled softly before answering her, “I think our bride-to-be is experiencing a little baby-bump insecurity, today.” 

Cady blushed. 

“Oh, honey…” her mother cooed. She cupped Cady’s cheek. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. You look beautiful in your dress.” 

“I know,” Cady said, shrugging, “It’s just--what if he doesn’t say it?” She chewed worriedly on her bottom lip.

“Doesn’t say _what_?” Mona asked, confused. 

Cady was near to tears. “What- what if I get up-up there, and he doesn’t say it back?” she sniffled. 

“ _I do_?” her mother supplied. At Cady’s nod, Caroline felt her heart break. 

It was hard enough to watch your child go through the worst parts of pregnancy, but to think that Cady thought Derek might not say ‘I do’ because she was pregnant? 

Realizing nothing she could say would help the situation, Caroline told Mona to keep an eye on Cady and left the room. 


	2. Derek William Bradley

Derek stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his bowtie for the hundredth time. He checked his watch and sighed-- still fifteen minutes to go… 

He’d decided about an hour ago that the absolute worst part of getting married was waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

He was just so ready to  _ be married _ ! He wanted to be able to call Cady his wife instead of his fiancee and whisk her away to their nice, affordable honeymoon destination. 

He felt a little bad that he wasn’t able to give her the big tropical getaway she’d always wanted, but with the baby on the way, they had to keep their expenses down. 

“Dude!” Skylar said, slapping his hand away from his tie, “Quit messing with it. It’s fine.” 

Derek huffed. “I know, I’m just...ready, you know? Let’s get this show on the road,” he grumbled, taking a seat on the couch next to his dad. 

His father laughed and patted his knee, “Be patient, son. Enjoy it while it lasts. Because once you say ‘I do’, everything will be a blur.” 

Someone knocked at the door. Skylar got up to answer it. 

“Oh! Hey, Mrs. Wellington. We weren’t expecting to see you before the ceremony.” He stepped aside to let his brother’s future mother-in-law through. 

“Caroline? Is everything okay?” Derek said, jumping up. 

She chuckled. “Well, aren’t you two the perfect pair…” She walked over to lay her hand on his arm. “Everything’s fine, sweetheart. I just think Cady needs to hear it from you.” 

Derek frowned. “But I’m not supposed to see her before the wedding...right?” He looked to his brother for confirmation. Skylar nodded. 

Caroline smiled. “I think I know a way we can make it work, but I need you to come with me. The ceremony is supposed to start in ten minutes.” 

Derek nodded and followed her down the hall to the appointed ‘bridal suite’ where Cady and her maid of honor were hiding out. He got a little confused when they passed it by, but he dutifully followed Cady’s mother until she stopped. 

“Okay,” Caroline said, leading him around the corner. She told him to stay put. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back with Cady.” 

With no other choice, Derek waited in his designated spot. A few minutes passed before he heard the sound of mumbled voices. 

Then, a voice he knew better than his own spoke up from around the corner. 

“Derek?” 

He smiled even though she couldn't see him. “I’m here, Kitty Cat...” 

Normally, Derek would be embarrassed to say Cady’s pet name in front of other people, but he was just so relieved to hear her voice, it didn’t matter. 

Cady sniffled and reached her hand around the corner. Derek took it in his. 

“I missed you so much last night,” she said. 

“I missed you too.” 

There was a long pause, and Derek felt the anxiety coming from his bride. “What is it, Kitty Cat? What’s wrong?” He wished he could pull her into his arms and hold her close. 

_“I’m scared…”_ Cady whispered. 

“Scared of what?” Derek silently prayed that she wasn’t changing her mind. He didn’t know how he could live without her… 

_“...that you’ll run...”_

Derek frowned. “Why on earth would I run?” It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn the corner. 

_ “This wasn’t part of our plan…”  _

Derek didn’t need to see Cady to know she was caressing the swell of her pregnant belly. She’d been worried about the pregnancy affecting their wedding from day one, but she’d stubbornly refused to postpone it.

He could hear her crying, and probably ruining her makeup. Derek couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cady, listen to me. I’m going to walk out, okay? But I’m gonna keep my eyes closed, so I won’t see anything.”

He didn’t give her a chance to argue. 

Derek walked around the corner and pulled her into his arms while his eyes remained closed, as promised. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, resting his cheek on top of her head. He felt her arms slip around him and her head laid on his chest. Her belly pressed against him, and he moved one hand to splay it over her expanding middle. 

“I love you, Kitty Cat, and knowing that you’re carrying our child only makes my love even stronger.” 

She sniffled. “I love you, too, Der Bear.”

He gently leaned back so he could cup her face. It wasn’t easy to do with his eyes closed, but he managed to kiss her forehead. 

“You ready to go get married?” he asked, smiling. 

Cady’s head nodded in his hands. “Yeah.” She giggled softly, “Let’s do it.” 

Derek lifted his head to call out, “Mona?” 

There was a sniffle then a tearful “Yes?” 

He chuckled. “Can you please escort my beautiful bride?” 

Cady swatted his chest. “You can’t even see me!” 

Derek smirked. “I don’t need to to know you look beautiful.” 

Caroline spoke up, “Alright. Mona, why don’t you fix Cady’s makeup, and I’ll wait here until you two are back in the room.” 

Cady raised up on her toes to kiss Derek's chin. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Derek smiled in what he hoped was the right direction. “Absolutely.” 


	3. Mrs. Cadence Elizabeth Bradley

“Do you, Derek William Bradley, take Cadence Elizabeth Wellington to be your lawfully wedded wife-- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-- as long as you both shall live?”

Derek smiled at Cady as he slipped the ring onto her finger. “I do.” 

“And do you, Cadence, take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband-- to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-- as long as you both shall live?” 

Cady released one of Derek’s hands to rub it over her belly. “I do.” Her hand shook as she slid the ring onto his finger, but her eyes were bright with love. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The preacher turned to Derek with a soft smile. “You may kiss your bride.” 

With a huge grin and tears of joy on his face, Derek leaned down to kiss his wife; one hand on Cady's face and the other splayed protectively over their unborn child. 


End file.
